We will never know when we'll run out of time
by AlesiaJ89
Summary: This a short 2 chapter story that was inspired by the song "Like I'm Gonna Lose You". It takes place in City of Fallen Angels. When Clary sees Jace at Simon's gig, she confronts him about him avoiding her. He tells her he cant be with her and then she runs out. Jace chases after her but what if Jace didn't make it to her in time. Rated T version of my 2 shot story I already have.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing this is Rated T version of my One 2 shot Clace story**

 **Don't read if you haven't read the books**

 **Story Description *This a short 2 chapter story that was inspired by the song "Like I'm Gonna Lose You". It takes place in City of Fallen Angels. When Clary sees Jace at Simon's gig, she confronts him about him avoiding her. He tells her he cant be with her and then she runs out. Jace chases after her but what if Jace didn't make it to her in time.* Beta- ReadingIsForNerds**

 **"I realized, we're not promised tomorrow-so I'm gonna love you-Like I'm gonna lose you-I'm gonna hold you-Like I'm saying goodbye-Wherever we're standing-I won't take you for granted-Cause we'll never know when-When we'll run out of time"-Clace**

oOoOoO **Check out my Beta's ReadingIsForNerds profile N Read stories. She is AWESOME!** OoOoOoO

 **This takes place in "City Of Fallen Angels"**

Jace and Clary can finally can be together, but ever since they got back from the city of glass, Jace has been dreaming he kills Clary right before they make love. Afraid his dream will become a reality, he starts pushing her away.

Clary is at Simon's gig when she sees Jace leaning on a wall by the stage door. Clary wanted to confront him and ask him why he had been avoiding her. Why had he been so distant or why he wouldn't even talk to her? Why was he acting the way he was? Did he not know what he was doing to her? How he made her feel? How she felt like it was hard to breathe whenever someone said his name? How every time she closed her eyes she saw his face and it made her heart feel like it was being crushed? She dreams of him every night. That he would lay with her and reassure her how much he loved her and how he would never stop loving her. She would wake up and look around and realize he was never really there, and she didn't know why. "Was is it something I did? Was he tired of me? Did he really only want me because it was forbidden and now it's not? Did he realize he doesn't love me anymore?" All of this ran through her mind as she pushed her way through the crowd of people dancing. She was a few feet in front of Jace when he realized she was there.

"Jace." she said to him. At first his eyes lit but almost instantly the light went out of them.

"I thought …Simon said you weren't coming." he replied. She felt like she was going to be sick. Her chest tightened, her stomach twisted in knots, and she felt like she might faint at any moment.

"So you only came because you thought I wouldn't be here?" she said unbelieving.

"I…" He tried to explain but she cut him off.

"Were you ever planning on talking to me again?" she said; her voice rising with anger. "If you're going to break it off, the least you could do is tell me, not just stop talking to me and leave me to figure it out on my own."

"Why, does everyone keep goddamn asking me if I'm going to break up with you? First Simon, and now…" He was saying but she cut him off again.

"You talked to Simon about us?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Why? Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Because I can't talk to you." he said "I can't be with you. I can't even look at you." He said without even thinking with his voice tired from lack of sleep.

"What?" Clary gasped out. She felt her heart shatter, it was hard to breathe. It felt like there was weight on her chest. They stared at each other in silence for a minute before Clary turned and ran off. She pushed her way through the crowd as fast as she could. Her eyes clouded with tears as she shoved open the doors and ran out of the building. Rain drenched her within seconds, but she didn't care. She ran down the sidewalk, not knowing where she was going. She heard her name being called but she ignored it. She knew it was him and she didn't want to hear anything else he had to say. So she ran faster and stepped down onto the street running and trying to cross it as she tried to get away.

 **Jace's POV**

Jace realized what he said after a few seconds and he didn't mean it the way it sounded. He found he couldn't do anything but look at her. He could see the hurt in her eyes. The hurt that he caused her.

He watched as she turned and ran through the crowd while he stood there for a moment looking after her. He knew if he didn't go after her right now, then they would really be over and he didn't want that. He loved her more than anything. He doesn't know what he would do if he lost her. If she didn't love him anymore...if she hated him. She was everything to him. She didn't understand that he had been keeping his distance from her because he loved her and because he couldn't live without her. He didn't want to hurt her. If his dream came true, how could he live with himself knowing he killed her. He couldn't. He would want to die because a life without Clary was not a life worth living.

He unfroze and ran and pushed his way through the crowd then burst through the doors of the bar. Cold rain hit his face as he looked for Clary. He spotted her red hair as she ran down the sidewalk. "CLARY!" he yelled out for her but she disappeared behind a van as she ran towards the street. He ran as fast as he could towards where he last saw her.

He suddenly heard the honking of car then a loud screeching of tires followed by a loud thudding sound. People were screaming and running towards the street where she stepped onto it. Jace's heart was racing as he neared. He felt a pain in his chest as he ran faster. When he got closer, he saw people gathered around in the street and pushed his way through them. They were looking down. That's when he noticed a small body laying on the dark gray pavement. He pushed further through the people and he could finally see her.

Her red hair was sprawled out against the dark gray street making her hair stand out vividly. Her body looked twisted and broken while blood was on her mouth. Her eyes were wide and looking up at him. He fell onto his knees beside her and pulled her into his arms, cradling her like a small child. The back of her head was bleeding and his hands were now stained with her blood.

"Clary." he breathed out painfully. He was looking down at her beautiful pale face through his blurred teary eyes. He pulled out his stele, not caring if any mundane saw him. All he cared about was saving Clary and so drew a healing rune on her...but it vanished. He kept drawing them but they just kept disappearing. "Dammit! Why isn't it working?!" Jace screamed in panic. "Clary, baby. Stay with me. Everything will be fine. I'll take you to Mangus. He can fix you." Jace said softly, rubbing her cheek with his fingers. He tried to stand with her in his arms but Clary stopped him.

"Jace." she whispered. "Wait." she said. He froze and looked at her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Clary please. We don't have time… I can't lose you, Clary. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I was just scared. I couldn't tell you the truth. That I was afraid that I was going to lose you. I will tell you everything…just…don't leave me. I can't live without you… I love you." Jace said with tears falling down his face and onto Clary's. Her face looked pained as her eyes filled with tears also.

"Jace… I love you." she said looking at him and he then felt her stop breathing. Her eyes dilated and her face relaxed. Her eyes stayed open, looking at him, but not seeing him anymore. He felt like he couldn't breathe and he began to panic. He checked her pulse but couldn't find it.

"Clary..Clary..No..No..!" He began to yell frantically. He stood up holding her in his arms and ran as fast as he could to Magnus's apartment. He finally got there after a while, never stopping to take a break, and buzzed his apartment.

"Who dares to disturb me while I am watching 'What not to wear'?" Magnus said with annoyance clear in his voice through the buzzer.

"Magnus! It's me, Jace. Hurry up and let us in! Clary is hurt!" Jace says in a panic while holding Clary's lifeless body as close as possible to his chest. Jace heard a loud buzz and he opened the door and ran up the stairs where Magnus was waiting with the door open. Jace brought her in and laid her on the walked over to Clary and his face paled as he looked down at her lifeless body.

"Jace, what happened?" Magnus asked.

"She was hit by a car...don't just stand there! Do something!" Jace yelled, pulling at his blonde hair as he paced back and forth.

Magnus' hands sparked with blue flames as he moved them above Clary's body. He put his hands over her heart and a bright blue spark jolted her body again and again. After a few minutes of doing that, he stopped. Magnus just stood there staring down at her. Jace saw Magnus put his hand over her face and close her eyes as he bowed his head.

Jace couldn't see Magnus's face. He was facing away from him and could only see the back of his head. "What? What's going on?.. Is she okay?.. She's going to be fine, right?" Jace asked panicked while still pacing around. Magnus didn't say anything as he just stood there. Jace stopped pacing and looked at him in frustration. "MAGNUS!" Jace yelled to get his attention.

"Jace." Magnus said softly as he finally turned to him. Jace saw a tear running down his face and his heart begin to pound harder as his chest tightened. "She's gone." Magnus said in almost a whisper.

"No..she can't be. No…you have to bring her back." he said as tears filled his eyes and he walked over to the couch. "BRING HER BACK!" he yelled. Jace fell to his knees next to Clary. He grabbed her cold hand and put it up to his lips.

"Jace…I can't bring her back. She's gone. I can't bring back the dead." Magnus says sadly.

"Then what good are you?!" Jace snaps out at him. "There has to be some kind of spell to bring her back. The Angel brought me back for her. Surly there is some way."

"Angels are very powerful and can take and give life with a snap of their fingers...but I know angels and they will not help you." Magnus says.

"Then a spell. There has to be a spell!" Jace says urgently as he looks down at Clary. One of his hands was over her cold cheek and the other was entwined in her red hair.

"Jace, her spirit has moved on. Her spirit is in the world between shadows. Only the power of the angles could bring her spirit back to this world. Dark magic can bring her body back to life but it would not be her. It would dark; a soulless body. A zombie is what mundanes call them. A creature that feeds on the living flesh of others to survive. A disease on mankind, spreading with one bite of it's victims. It is forbidden for us to ever use that kind of dark magic." Magnus said. "Jace, I'm sorry. She's…gone. You have to accept it." Magnus said putting a hand on Jace's shoulder. Jace buried his face in Clary's hair, taking in her scent while he hugged her close to him and his body started to rack with sobs.

 *******************************************************************************  
 **A couple of days later...**

Clary's funeral was today. Jace was standing by a window looking out at the cemetery that will hold Clary's body. Her mother didn't want Clary to have a shadowhunter funeral. She wanted her to have a mundane one which means they put her in a big box in the ground. It made Jace angry. She should have been in the silent city. She was a shadow hunter, not a mundane.

Everyone was dressed in black except for him and the Lightwoods. They were dressed in white mourning clothes. He refused to wear black. Black was for fighting. White was for mourning. All of Clary's friends from her old life were there and the funeral was about to start. He wasn't ready for it because he knew it would be the last time that he would see her beautiful face. He wasn't sure how he would get through the day. He felt like a big piece of him was missing...that that piece died with her.

"Jace." someone said from behind him. Jace turned around and saw Alec standing by the big double doors that he knew led to where Clary's body was. "It's time" he said quietly.

He followed Alec through the doors and when he looked up, he saw that the room was filled with people he had never seen. But what really amazed him were the amount of shadowhunters all dressed in white that were there. He looked around and recognized some of them. Aline and Helen along with the rest of the Blackthorns. Even the Carstairs were there. Half of the room was wearing black and the other half was wearing white. He knew that after the battle that Clary became famous because without her, they would have lost. But he still didn't expect them to come here and show themselves to the mundanes.

He looked forward to the front and that's when he saw the casket. It was white with gold handles and he couldn't bring himself to go over to her yet. He wanted to wait until everyone went outside so he could be alone with her.

He went in and sat down next to Alec in the first row of seats on the left side of the room. He couldn't see Clary from where he was sitting. Jace looked over to the right where Jocelyn, Luke, and Simon sat on the front row and saw that their Mundane friends were siting behind them. Luke was holding Jocelyn while she cried. Simon was on the other side of Luke with his head bowed, resting his elbows on his knees as his hands covered his eyes and his body shook a little from his sobs.

"Izzy, I know you are mad at Simon but...I think he really needs you." Alec said to Izzy who was siting on the other side of Alec. "He was there for you…when we lost.. Max." He said their little brothers name sadly.

"I know." she said quietly. "I'm just …I don't know what to do." she said.

"Just…go sit with him. Let him know you are there for him." Alec said looking over at Simon. "He needs you Iz."

"Okay. You take care of Jace." she said and walked over to Simon. She sat next to him and put her arms around him. After a minute, he laid his head on her shoulder while they held onto each other.

Music began to play as the service started. They showed a slideshow of pictures of Clary as a baby. With every picture, she grew older and older and Simon was in most of them. In all honestly, Jace was jealous of that. Simon was there most of her life and Jace only got to be there for a small part. They didn't have that many photos of them together. He felt so cheated. He should not have pushed her away. He should not have taken her for granted. He thought by staying away from her that she would be safer. That was so stupid because in the end, he hurt her and it was because of that she was dead.

The service continued and people spoke about Clary. About how kind and wonderful she was. Her classmates told stories about Clary and of times they shared together.  
Then they put on a video of Clary and Simon and they were both laughing. Jace's heart felt like it was being squeezed again looking at Clary's beautiful face. Seeing her smile and hearing her voice and beautiful laugh that he loved so much. They were playing some kind of game with long plastic looking colored sticks. (Lightsabers) Simon had a red one and Clary had a blue one. They were laughing loudly and hitting each other with them.

"Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy." Simon said in a weird robot-like voice.

" I will never join you!" she replied.

"Then you will die!" Simon said and charged her with the red stick.

"You can't win, Darth Simon! Strike me down, I will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine!" Clary said as she swung her blue stick at Simon. She fake cut off his hand making his red stick fly in the air and then she pointed her blue stick at his neck.

"Wait, Clary. I am your father!" Darth Simon said.

Everyone laughed as they watched them. Apparently they were playing something called Star Wars but Jace didn't understand any of it. Soon the service ended and everyone was getting up and going outside to the cemetery. Jace sat there and waited for everyone to leave. Alec put his hand on his shoulder and Jace looked up at him.

"Are you going outside?" he asked. Jace could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'll be a minute.I want to be alone with her." he said turning his head to the white casket.

Alec walked out leaving Jace alone with her body. He stood up from his seat and slowly stepped closer. The first thing he could see was that the inside of the casket was filled with white silk. Then as he walked closer, he saw her. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that had sliver and gold beading all around the bust that was a sweetheart neckline. It looked like something she would have worn if they had a mundane wedding. Her hair was down but was perfectly stiff by her shoulders, held still by hairspray. It wasn't spilling over the small white silk pillow that was under her head the way he loved it like it would when she would lay her head on his pillow in his bed. He loved to bury himself in it and take in her scent. He now realized that he would never get to do that again. He looked at her beautiful face and it actually looked peaceful. Like she was only sleeping. He put his hand on her cheek and felt how cold it was. It was a stark contrast to the warmth that always came from her.

"Clary…What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to go on without you…when I know it was my fault? I love you so much." he whispered to her as tears fell from his eyes.

He didn't want to cry in front of all those people. That's why he was waiting until they left. He also just wanted to be alone with her for the last time. This was going to be the last time he would ever see her. That realization made his legs weak and more sobs came out. After a while, he bent down and kissed her cold lips and then pulled back and looked at her; trying to burn her into his memory. He reached up and took off his necklace with the Morgenstern ring on it that she was wearing when she died and put it in her hands. It was hers and he wanted her to keep it so she would always have a piece of him. He stepped back from her and turned to the doors and went to join the others. He turned back to look at her one last time and then walked out the door.

 **20 minutes Later...**

Jace watched as they lowered her casket in the ground. Everyone was leaving while he just stood there looking at Clary's tombstone that read "Here lies Clarissa Adele Fray Beloved Daughter" It had an angel engraved on it under her name.

"Jace? Are you coming home? I think you should rest and eat something." Alec said from behind him.

"You go. I want to stay for a while." Jace said not turning to look at his parabatai. His eyes were glued to Clary's coffin as if waiting for her to pop out and tell him it was all a big joke.

"Jace...you need to…" Alec was cut off.

"Just go!" he yelled. Alec sighed heavily and then walked away.

Jace stayed for a while longer. It got dark before he finally left. He walked the streets of New York because he didn't want to go home just yet. He looked up at the full moon but he couldn't see any of the stars because of the bright city lights. When he looked back down, something flashed the same color of Clary's hair in the distance and then he was running after it as it turned a corner. He pushed himself to run faster, turning the corner just in time to see a figure with long red hair turning another corner.

"Clary!" Jace yelled out as he continued to chase the figure. He saw her go into a crowd of people and he pushed his way through, desperately trying to follow the red hair. He saw her run into the street and then she turned around and looked at him. He could finally see her face. It was her! Her long curly red hair was blowing in the wind and her green eyes looked at him with sadness. She was wearing the white dress that he saw her buried in and it flowed beautifully in the wind. Clary's skin and hair glowed when the moonlight hit it, making her look like an angel.

"Clary!" he said with hope and started to walk towards her when a car went right through her and making her disappear like she was made of smoke. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the now empty road.

"Clary!" He called out looking around for any sign of her. "CLARY!" Jace yelled while people looked at him like he was crazy, but he didn't care. It was all just too much. He felt like he was slowly losing his mind.

He took off and ran, pushing people out of his way. He ran for a while and then stopped when he realized where he was. Jace was at the cemetery again. He walked to Clary's grave that was now covered in dirt and fell to his knees onto the freshly disturbed earth. Jace then laid on top of the dirt, wanting to be close to her and knowing that this was the only way to be close to her now. He laid there and looked up at the moon. "Clary." he whispered into the night sky as his hands grabbed two fist fulls of the dirt next to him. "Clary." he called out again as tears filled his eyes. He closed his eyes letting them spill onto the dirt below him. Jace couldn't find the strength to leave so he just laid there in the dirt crying; calling out for her until exhaustion finally took him under.

 **Don't worry this story is not over One more Chapter coming this week!**

 **Thanks for Reading Please Review. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

***So I'm gonna love you, Like I'm gonna lose you***

 ** _That every broken heart knows. We were walking on moonlight._**

 ** _When you pulled me close. Split second and you disappeared, And I was all alone"_**

Clary was dressed in a gold sparkly strapless gown and she was twirling in circles in the moonlight. The light from the moon made her dress sparkle in silver and gold while her hair was flying freely in the wind.

"Jace! Come dance with me." She calls; beckoning him towards her with her right index finger.

"Clary." he whispers as he walks to her and takes her in his arms. Her once ice cold skin was now warm. He wraps his arms around her waist as she puts her arms around his neck. "Clary." he says again pulling her closer to him. His head dips down and he buries his face in her hair and the scent of strawberries takes over his senses. "Clary. Is it really you...are you really here?" he asked as his lips kissed the soft skin of her pale neck.

"Of course I'm really here." She giggles as he kisses up her neck. He pulls back to look in her eyes.

"I missed you. You have no idea how much." he says resting his forehead against hers with his eyes locked onto hers."I love you so much."

"I love you too." she said while her eyes were glowing with love . He cupped her cheek with his hand and brought his lips gently to hers. He kissed her with so much love; silently telling her with his lips, _I love you, I missed you, I need you, Never leave me again._

She pulled back and looked at him and her eyes and hair seem to glow in the light of the moon. She was so breath taking. "Jace." she whispered. "It's time." she said. Jace looked at her confused.

"Time?" he asked.

"Time for me to go." she said sadly.

"What? No you…you can't go." Jace said holding her closer to him.

"I have to, Jace. My time is up. I have to go back. I wish I didn't...but I have to." she said as she put her hand on his cheek lightly. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her soft, warm lips. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss; their tongues moving together. He was afraid to let her go so he kept his arms wrapped around her. But too soon, Clary pulled away from him. He still had an iron grip on her waist so she couldn't leave. She rested her forehead on his while both of their eyes were still closed. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you." he whispered. He opened his eyes and Clary disappeared from his arms like she was made of smoke blowing away in the wind like a cloud.

"Clary!" he yelled. "Please don't go!" he cried out. He began to chase the cloud, calling her name. In his rush to get to her, he tripped and fell. He expected to fall to the ground but found that he was falling into a giant black hole. He began to free fall into the dark and endless pit while screaming out the name of his beloved. "CLARY!"

 ** _"I woke up in tears, With you by my side_**

 ** _A breath of relief, And I realized No, we're not promised tomorrow"_**

"CLARY!" he yells. Jace sits up quickly. His body is covered in sweat. His breathing is hard and his heart is racing. He looked around and realized that he was in his bed in his room at the institute. He quickly looks around the room frantically.

"Hey, are you okay?" he hears her sweet voice say. He looks next to him and there she is. His beautiful redhead laying next to him. "Clary!" He says as he grabs a hold of her, putting his face on her chest as he wraps his arms around her. He listens to her heart beat while trying to calm his breathing.

"Hey." she says in a comforting voice. "It's okay." she says running one hand in his soft golden curls while her other hand rubs his back. "It was just a nightmare."

"It felt so real." he said with his body shaking a little. He pushed his body as close as possible to hers, burying his face in her chest to listen to her heart beat as he let tears fall from his eyes. "You were gone. You died...and I couldn't save you." he said to her.

"Hey…shh. It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." she says soothingly while stroking his hair.

He finally got his emotions under control and he pulled back from her chest to look at her face. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He moved off of her and just laid next to her. They both turned on their sides facing each other and held each other while staring in each other's eyes. He had his hand in her fairy hair playing with her curls while she made patterns with her fingers on his bare tan chest. They stayed that way for a while. Not talking and just looking at each other.

"You want to talk about it?" Clary said finally breaking the silence.

"Remember when I was bonded to Sebastian? I was having those dreams and I was trying to stay away from you." Jace asked.

"Yes, I remember. I was pissed because I thought it was your way of breaking up with me." she said.

"Well, remember at Simon's gig when we got into that fight and you walked away?" he asked.

"Yeah." she says.

"I dreamed about that day. You ran out of that building and I chased after you but I was too late. You ran into the street and you were hit by a car. You died in my arms...while there was nothing I could do. It felt so real. I even dreamed of your funeral." he said as tears were forming in his eyes again. He moved closer to her, putting his forehead to hers. "It felt so real…I don't know what I would do if I really lost you Clary. Just thinking about it kills me." he says staring into her eyes.

"You will never lose me Jace." she said putting a hand on his cheek. "If it makes you feel better, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. I would be too grief stricken from missing you to do anything but lay in bed and cry." Clary said to , who wouldn't miss all of this?" Jace said with a smirk while gesturing towards his body. "The day I die is the day the world would…" Clary cut him off.

"Yeah..yeah.. I'm surprised you can fit in this room with that big head of yours." Clary said playful. She was glad he was back to his old self. They both laughed and Jace was now on top of Clary, hovering over her and making sure he wasn't squishing her with his weight.

 ** _"So I'm gonna love you, Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you, Like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted. Cause we'll never know when, When we'll run out of time. So I'm gonna love you."_**

He puts both hands on either side of her face. He brushes the hair out of her eyes as his golden eyes looked deeply into her green ones.

"I love you…I could never tell you that enough or put into words the depth of my love for you." he whispered to her with so much emotion passing in his eyes. He kisses her gently, holding her cheek in one hand while the other supports his weight. He closes his eyes tightly and puts all of his love for her into that one kiss.

"I'm completely," he says through the kisses, "hopelessly," he says kissing her jaw, "madly," he kisses up her jaw, going up to her neck, " and deeply.." he kisses her neck, moving his lips below her ear..."in love with you Mrs. Herondale."He wishpers in her ear. He pulls back to look her in the eyes. There eyes lock gold meeting green. "With all of my heart..." He says brushing his hand on her cheek. "My wife" he grinned. "I will never get tired of saying that…wife." he said to her.

"And I love to hear you say it…husband." she giggled. She kissed him slowly for about ten seconds and then pulled back. "I love you Mr. Herondale." she said looking into his golden eyes.

Jace never felt happier or more thankful then he did right then; with his little redhead in his arms. The love of his life. His wife.

 **In the blink of an eye, Just a whisper of smoke, You could lose everything, The truth is, you never know**

 **So I'll kiss you longer, baby any chance that I get. I'll make the most of the minutes, And love with no regret**

 **Let's take our time, to say what we want. Use what we got, before it's all gone No, we're not promised tomorrow**

 **So I'm gonna love you, Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you, Like I'm saying goodbye**

 **Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted. Cause we'll never know when, When we'll run out of time.**

 _ *****************~oOo~*****************************_

 **Author's note**

 **So incase anyone got Confused Jace was dreaming the whole time in Ch.1 and in the beginning of Ch.2. This story is really after City of Heavenly fire. Jace and Clary are Married and are happy. For some reason he was thinking about their past had a nightmare about that day.**

 **Please leave a review thanks for reading**


End file.
